


無法割捨-2

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004
Kudos: 1





	無法割捨-2

順榮最見不得知勳哭，當他看都知勳的眼淚撲漱撲漱的不受控制的一直掉，突然不知該如何應對

「知勳……我…」

「好了，別說了，知勳我帶你回去」

凈漢看見場面僵持不下，勝寬又需要休息，在這麼下去不是辦法，摟著知勳離開了

身為隊長的勝哲，也在他們走後開始收拾場面

「順榮待會跟我談談，珉奎跟我一起，碩珉等等回去作些營養的東西吧，圓佑孩子們也拜託你回去照看一下，保姆阿姨也該下班了，俊輝跟明浩你們明天還要搭飛機先回去休息，那知秀跟燦……」

兩人也很識場面的自己說出去處

「勝哲我跟你們一起吧」

「我在這裡陪勝寬哥跟韓率哥吧」

「好吧，勝寬你好好休息，我明天再過來看你，對不起」

勝寬貼心的揮手說

「沒事沒事，反正我都好好的，哥不用擔心」

一路上，知勳一直看著窗外努力的想要止住眼淚，一句話也不說

「知勳吶，可以哭的，這裡只有我跟你」

凈漢開著車同時也心疼這樣的知勳，知勳只是搖搖頭抬手把淚痕擦掉，再次把手放回自己的小腹

最後回到家知勳在凈漢的催促下躺在自己的床上，一開始還不願意閉上眼睛，眼睛沒有對焦的望著房間的某處

「知勳吶，睡一覺吧，不要在想了，對寶寶不好」

興許是聽到“寶寶”這個關鍵字，知勳才閉上已經哭腫的眼睛，加上本來懷孕初期就嗜睡，沒過多久知勳便沉沉的睡去，凈漢輕手輕腳的用熱毛巾替他敷了一會眼睛，看他腫得跟栗子的雙眼，對於順榮他是既生氣又無奈

凈漢能夠理解順榮的說擔心還有慌張所以他無奈，但是他對知勳說的話做的舉動不管是哪個omega都會生氣，因為只要知道肚子裡有個生命那刻起，omega就已經把他當成命一般的存在，知勳當然也是如此所以知勳才會傷心流淚

此刻的順榮，被勝哲帶到一間燒烤店，桌上幾罐空酒瓶說明他已經微醺的氣氛，順榮不斷的向店家大嬸要酒

「阿姨在給我幾瓶燒酒」

勝哲用眼神告訴大嬸別再給了

「呀，權順榮，不要再喝了，我們待會會去會被凈漢罵的，大白天的別喝那麼多了」

順榮抱住頭揉亂自己的頭髮

「我明明那麼小心了，為什麼還能讓他懷孕」

「本來就不是百分之百，難免會有漏網之魚啊，你應該慶幸這孩子是又堅強又厲害的」

「是啊，哥你應該要高興才對，知安跟順安有弟弟或妹妹了，他們一定會很開心的」

知秀跟珉奎不斷的用有寶寶的好處引導順榮，可惜順榮這是陷入無盡的害怕跟擔心之中，他拉著勝哲的手

「哥，你跟知勳認識最久他會聽你的，你幫我說服他，他不可以生寶寶，太危險了」

勝哲甩開順榮的手，用力拍桌，大家都嚇了一跳

「你清醒一點!我不可能會說，我不贊同你的想法，也說不出口，我跟知勳認識很久了，他不可能把孩子拿掉，你是他丈夫你應該替他想想」

順榮哭喪著臉

「我這不是再替他想嗎，我不想他危險」

「不，你這不是為他想，你只想著你自己，你害怕會失去他，所以你想剝奪現在已經存在他肚子裡的生命，好讓你安心」

知秀說的重話雖然難聽但卻是事實，說到底現在的順榮又懦弱又自私

「知秀哥」

「哥你看勝寬不是好好的嗎，不會有事的，知勳哥不可能拋棄自己的孩子的」

「那就要拋棄我嗎？」

「權順榮！」

勝哲氣的不輕揪起他的衣領，眼看場面一發不可收拾，要不是有知秀跟珉奎趕緊阻止，兩個人打起來就不是不可能的事了

最後勝哲逕自走出店外冷靜，順榮則是不斷的灌酒

知勳安穩的睡了幾個小時，在孩子的吵鬧中醒過來，走出房門看到幾個孩子坐在電視前看電視，跟著電視裡的卡通人物唱歌說話

知勳拍拍自己的小腹

“孩子，你以後也可以跟哥哥姐姐像這樣一起看電視喔”

「爹地！」

小順安向知勳跑來抱住知勳對著知勳的肚子講話

「爹地，這裡是不是有寶寶」

「你怎麼知道？」

「是漢尼說的，他說我們要乖乖的這樣爹地才不會不舒服」

知安也跑過來抱住知勳

「那你們要聽話乖乖的喔」

知勳摸著兩個女孩的頭髮，女兒就是貼心

「爹地，弟弟以後一定會很可愛的，我們會很愛很愛他」

「為什麼是弟弟？」

「感覺啊，知安你說對不對？」

「對啊感覺就是弟弟」

知勳輕輕笑了，兩個女孩的童言童語讓他一掃壞心情

「勳尼！」

兩個男孩從廚房跑出來，兩人手上都拿著碗裝著雞腿，凈哲放下雞腿來到知勳身邊

「勳尼，D叔煮了好多東西，雞湯超好喝，勳尼快去吃飯」

一旁的佑珉也跑過來

「對啊我爹地、漢尼都在裡面等你」

兩個男孩一人拉著一個女孩

「勳尼趕快去，我跟佑珉陪妹妹」

「對啊對啊，知安跟順安跟哥哥看電視吃雞腿」

知勳摸了摸兩個男孩的頭，果然沒有白疼他們

緩步走入廚房色香味俱全的餐桌映入眼簾，知勳難得來了食慾，接過碩珉給的雞湯

「快嘗嘗看，這些可都是碩珉的拿手菜」

凈漢和圓佑的桌前都擺著一個喝了半碗的湯，看到知勳進來又有食慾，一個勁的拿著新的碗夾了一道又一道的菜餚

知勳喝了口雞湯，果然跟凈哲說的一樣好喝，沒有雞湯既有的油膩反而很清爽，又不會沒味道，調味調的剛剛好，碩珉不愧是煲湯大師

「好喝，很清爽」

碩珉聽到知勳的稱讚露出滿口大白牙

「這是當然的啊，凈漢哥、圓佑哥、勝寬還有上次哥你懷孕我都給你們煲湯來著，再煮不好，就浪費你們讓我練手的機會了」

「好啊……我們都是你的白老鼠是吧」

凈漢撐著下巴開著玩笑，氣氛好的跟什麼事都沒發生一樣

「不是~你們有喝過一次難喝的湯嗎？」

碩珉也非常習慣他的哥哥們開的玩笑

「那到也是」

除了知勳大家都頗歡樂

「勝寬怎麼樣了」

知勳突然的疑問讓氣氛瞬間冷下來了

「啊？喔，他本來就好好，沒有問題後天就可以出院了，伯母左女士明天就會飛過來給勝寬樣身體」

「哇，醬螃蟹，想到就流口水」

圓佑跟凈漢試圖救回氣氛，但只是徒勞無功，知勳小聲喃喃自語

「是啊，他本來就好好的，為什麼他反應那麼大」

「知勳說什麼呢？」

知勳抬起頭清清嗓

「他呢？」

「順榮被勝哲哥帶走了，珉奎跟知秀跟著別擔心」

「嗯……」

這下凈漢跟圓佑都沒轍了，凈漢給碩珉使了眼色讓他趕緊轉移話題

「哥你嘗嘗這魚吧，我特地用糖醋的可好吃呢」

沒想到魚才剛端到知勳面前，知勳立馬捂著嘴衝向廁所

「呀！怎麼給他魚！」

碩珉欲哭無淚

「我以為腥味蓋的很好啊」

凈漢瞪了一眼趕緊跑到廁所給知勳拍背

「嘔……咳咳……」

只見知勳把剛才吃下肚的東西都吐出來了痛苦的抱著馬桶

「知勳吶，還好嗎？」

「還……嘔……」

接連吐了幾回合都不知道還有多少東西能吐

凈漢在知勳清洗時先出來了，嘆了一口氣，知勳懷孕怎麼就那麼苦難

「我們回來了」

此時勝哲一行人回來了，勝哲和知秀扛著已經醉到不省人事的順榮，珉奎則在後方替他們拿隨身包包並整理亂踢的鞋子

凈漢還沒走近就聞到濃濃的酒味，忍不住打了勝哲

「呀！酒味，你們到底喝了多少，不會從下午喝到現在吧？大白天喝什麼酒」

勝哲驕傲的看了一眼知秀

「看吧，我就說凈漢會這樣說」

知秀無奈的翻了白眼

「你還有心情開玩笑啊，快點重死了，還得替他收拾」

兩人在凈漢的幫助下把順榮摔在床上，門口傳來知勳的聲音

「我來吧」

「可是知勳你……」

三個大哥都面有難色

「沒事的我來就好……」

「那你要是需要幫忙一定要說喔」

三人走出房外給兩人自己的空間，知勳替順榮把襪子脫掉，把會束縛的衣物解開，知勳看著順榮的睡容忍不住露出笑容，嘟著嘴沉沉的睡著，可愛的很，知勳想這就是他愛順榮的其中一個原因，正要起身去給順榮那毛巾擦臉，突然覺得被拉住了

順榮坐起身，從腰抱著知勳，對著肚子說

「這裡有個寶寶對不對」

知勳順了順順榮的頭髮

「嗯」

「呀，你快點出來」

「還要快九個月才能出來啊」

順榮搖搖頭

「不，我要他現在就出來」

「說什麼呢？你太醉了」

「因為他，知勳都不愛我了」

「哪有不愛你，權順榮快睡覺吧」

「知勳有他，就不要我了，想要離開我」

順榮越說越離譜，知勳皺起眉頭

「我怎麼會離開你呢？」

「知勳吶，我真的不能沒有你，你如果沒有要離開我，那你讓寶寶現在就出來好不好，如果你愛我，拜託你好好的在我身邊就好，不要生寶寶」

「權順榮！」

順榮說的話一句句都像刀一樣捅在知勳心上，知勳把順榮推回床上，眼淚再次佈滿他的臉頰，順榮雖然喝醉了，並不代表說的話都可以一笑置之，知勳寧願相信酒後吐真言，即使現在順榮躺在床上說著鼾語

「勳尼拜託你，我愛你，不要離開我」

知勳走出房門，大哥們都等在客廳裡，他努力整理自己的表情，想要露出笑容，卻比哭還難看

「哥，我想我還是不太行，你們幫他收拾吧」

「知勳吶你怎麼了？發生什麼事？」

「我去一趟工作室」

「這時間？知勳？到底怎麼了？」

知勳低下頭努力忍著淚，對於哥哥們的疑問一概不理，自顧自的走出去

「知勳，你別這樣，要注意寶寶」

「是啊知勳」

知勳猛然抬起頭眼裡擒著淚

「拜託！別管我！讓我靜靜可以嗎！」

三個大哥都愣在了原地，究竟剛剛知勳跟順榮發生了什麼事

對於知勳來說工作室是他與世隔絕只屬於他的小空間，關上門上鎖，沒有人可以干擾他

知勳縮在沙發上放聲大哭，他無法在孩子跟順榮之間選擇一個，他無法割捨，他能夠理解順榮擔心什麼，知勳何嘗不害怕，他才是那個鬼門關走一遭的人

但是順榮以愛當作藉口逼他把已經從在自己體內的生命抹殺掉，他做不到

對於知勳來說這無疑是一個傷害，他很生氣，氣順榮的自私氣自己的無法割捨


End file.
